Orick (level)
Orick is the third campaign level of Resistance 2. Synopsis Nathan Hale and Echo Team are sent into Orick, California to destroy a Chimeran battleship which had retreated there after being severely hit in San Francisco. The town of Orick fell under gray territory in 1952 and has since been under quarantined. Traces of human chaos that happened within Orick, such as of 'abandoned' cars filling a motorway and cocoons. Nathan Hale leads Victory Company where they find the remains of Oscar Company, which was sent earlier into Orick and decimated by the Chimera. Hale's convoy is eventually ambushed, in which he and the survivors of Victor Company go through the Californian Redwoods to try and get through to Orick but are impeded by Chameleons and Drones. Hale became the only survivor of his convoy. Hale manages to enter into Orick and is saved by Spc. Hawthorne, who uses a hijacked Attack Drone, to destroy advancing Hybrids who ambush Hale. Hale then reunites with Echo Team. After seeing that human anti-air artillery and ordnance is not capable of completely destroying the battleship, Echo Team decided to board and destroy it from within. The team charge through a warehouse as Victor Three and his group of soldiers fight the Chimera and Hellfire Turrets on the other side. Echo Team manage to clear out the warehouse, flank a Turret and board a Chimeran Shuttle to the damaged battleship. Intel Documents * Intel 9 * Intel 10 Transcript See Orick/Transcript Gallery rolf-mohr-r2-scotia-townview-.jpg|Concept Art Black ops being ambushed.jpg Black Ops Orick.jpg Orick R2.png Orick-Unexpected Help.jpg 20190226_215015.jpg|A SRPA missile vehicle. 20190227_041359.jpg|A missile vehicle fires at a Chimeran battleship. Trivia *In the little lumberyard near the town, the player can avoid the drones that attack by running through it and jumping off the bridge into the water. The drones will just fly over the player's head. *If the player use a glitch he/she can disable all four Hellfire Turrets and board the airship without having to regroup with Echo. **Another glitch will kill Warner, Capelli and Hawthorne and the player can use their weapons. *Route Whiskey is most probably, judging by the location and the way the player travel through the game, Bald Hills Road in real life. *Sometimes Warner and Capelli will get stuck in the Warehouse and will take some time getting out. Don't restart or anything just carry on and they will eventually catch up. *Black Ops 4 sounds almost similar to Capelli. They could be in fact be voiced by the same voice actor. *In the ambush there are 23 Trucks full of black ops, if each truck has from 6-10 men, that means there are anywhere from 138-230 black ops. When the gameplay starts, and after all the fighting, there are only 35 black ops corpses, This leaves a large part of victor company still alive, and probably with echo team, or being led by Victor Three, or dead, but not found anywhere. *Orick was originally going to be Scotia but just before Resistance 2 was going to be released in North America, Insomniac Games realized that Scotia was a copyrighted town owned by a company named Scotia so they changed it to Orick, a town in the same county. *There are areas in this game where players can instantly get killed by an enemy in the player's vicinity. **In the lumberyard, running straight up to the Hellfire turrets even with an Auger Mark II shield can still cause instant death. **Killing or running into the Chameleon that kills the last Black Ops soldier will result as instant death Category:Levels Category:Resistance 2 Levels